Raine Potter
by Jazipan
Summary: “Your Daddy is making that rain. He’s making it just for you, to let you know he misses you.”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the things you don't recognize. **

"Momma!" Raine Potter cried out.

"What is it baby?" asked Ginny Potter as she entered Raine's room.

"I miss Daddy!" Raine wailed.

"Oh honey," Ginny said, tears coming to her eyes. "I miss him too, but we can't change the fact that he's gone," she said as she rocked Raine.

"When is he coming back?"

"He's not coming back," choked out Ginny, as she fought the urge to burst out crying. "Try to get some sleep honey, its three o'clock in the morning."

"I want Daddy!"

Ginny continued rocking Raine in silence. "Do you hear that, Raine?"

"What?"

"Do you hear the rain hitting the roof?"

"Yes," Raine answered in a small voice.

"Your Daddy is making that rain. He's making it just for you, to let you know he misses you."

"Oh," Raine whispered.

Ginny put her daughter down, and tucked her into the nice warm bed. "Good night, Raine," she whispered.

"Good night, Momma."

Ginny left the room then, leaving Raine alone with her dreams.

The next morning Raine pattered down the stairs. She entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Momma," she said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Ginny called cheerfully, pretending not to be sad. "Would you like some pancakes for breakfast?" she asked as she flipped a pancake that was already being made.

"Yes, please," Raine pulled herself into a chair. "When am I going to be old enough to make my own pancakes?" she asked.

"When you turn eleven."

"Oh," Raine said. "When will that be?"

"In three more years," Ginny answered.

"That's a really long time."

"You're right, it is."

They sat in silence, Raine counting all of the baby chickens on the table cloth, and Ginny flipping pancakes. When the pancakes were finished, Ginny brought a plate of them over to the table and sat down.

"Did you know there are 50 baby chickies on the table cloth?" Raine asked.

"No I didn't!" Ginny lied, as she did indeed know that, seeing as Raine had told her yesterday.

"Well there are."

"That's very interesting, Raine."

"Yup."

Ginny and Raine ate in silence for about ten minutes, when Ginny spoke.

"I have to go to work today. So you'll be going to Aunt Angelina's house."

"Can't I go to Uncle Ron's?"

"No, sweetie," Ginny answered. "Uncle Ron is working today."

"Oh."

Ginny sighed, "Come on, I'll get you dressed."

Raine grabbed her mother's hand and followed her up the stairs. Raine pulled off her pajamas. They were her favorite ones. They were pink and had little bunnies for the feet.

When Raine was done getting her pajamas off she turned to her mother who had clothes picked out for her.

"Here you go, Raine," said Ginny as she handed her the clothes she had picked.

Raine slipped on the little jean skirt, and the light purple tank top. She turned to face her mother.

"Can I wear your makeup?" she asked.

Ginny laughed, "When you turn eleven."

"Why does everything have to happen when I'm eleven?" Raine wanted to know.

"Because, eleven is the year you start Hogwarts. It's the year you leave home, so by the time you're eleven you're basically all grown up!"

"Oh."

Ginny laughed and lead Raine back downstairs and into the family room, where the fireplace was located. She handed Raine some floo powder.

"We're going to Hogsmeade Station," she told Raine.

"Okay," Raine said as she threw the powder into the fireplace. "Hogsmeade Station!" she cried as she stepped inside.

Instantly Raine was swirling around, as though she had no control over her body. Just as quickly as the swirling sensation had started, it ended and Raine stepped out of the fireplace. She was in Hogsmeade Station! Trains blew their whistles all around her.

"Look, Momma!" she cried as Ginny stepped out of the fireplace. "It's the Hogwarts Express!"

"Why yes it is!"

"Can we go on it?"

"Not until you're eleven and you go to Hogwarts."

"But I want to go now!" Raine whined.

"Just wait a few more years."

"Alright, alright." Raine said as she followed her mother out of the station and down the cobblestone street.

Ginny and Raine walked down a street that led to the section of Hogsmeade where most of the housing was located.

"I want to knock on the door!" Raine shouted as soon as they had found Fred and Angelina's house.

"Alright," Ginny said, "but be sure not to knock too loudly. You don't want to wake up the twins, they're probably still sleeping.

"Okay," Raine whispered.

Raine walked up to the door and quietly knocked on it. The door swung open and a tall black woman, large with child greeted them.

"Oh hello, Ginny! Hello, Raine!" she cried.

"Are the twins asleep?" Raine whispered.

"Nope! You can go play with them if you like, they're in the bedroom."

Raine dashed off, leaving Ginny and Angelina to talk for a few minutes.

"Hi, Lacie! Hi, Brennan!" she cried as she entered the bedroom. There she found two energetic little four year olds bouncing up and down on the big bed.

"Can I play?" she asked them.

"Yeah!" answered Lacie.

"You have to try and touch the ceiling!" Brennan added.

"Okay!" Raine said excitedly.

"But be careful! This is Mummy and Daddy's room, so don't break anything!" Lacie told her.

"Alright!"

Raine proceeded to hope on the bed and start jumping up and down, touching the ceiling while she was in the air.

After an hour or so of this, Raine and the twins bored of jumping on the bed, and began to play a loud game of Exploding Snap.

"Kids," Angelina called. "You're too loud! Play a quieter game!" So Lacie decided that they would play house.

Raine got to be the mother, and Lacie and Brennan were her children. After a few hours of playing house, Angelina told them it was time for lunch.

While they were eating Raine, Lacie, and Brennan talked excitedly about what game they would play next, while Angelina read a note that had just been delivered.

"Raine," Angelina said when he had finished reading the note, "you're mum will be here at five to pick you up."

The children groaned.

"You still have four hours!" Angelina said with a laugh.

The children cheered and ran off to go play more games.

At five o'clock there was a knock on the door. Raine ran to open it, and gave her mother a huge hug.

"I missed you Momma," she said.

"I missed you too, Raine," Ginny said. "Thanks Angelina!" she called.

"No problem!" Angelina said as she appeared in the doorway, whipping her hands on a towel.

Ginny grabbed Raine's hand and walked out the door. They were about a block away from the train station when Raine heard someone talk, in a low voice.

"Well, well, well. Ginny Potter. And her little daughter."

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked harshly.

"Why yes," said the man, coming into the light. "You are correct."

"I hate you!" screamed Raine suddenly. "You took my Daddy away from me!"

The man laughed a cold, high laugh. "Well, well, aren't you a bright one?" he said to her.

Raine shivered with fear and hid behind Ginny.

"Now, Ginny," Malfoy said as he twisted his wand in his hand. "I never wanted to kill you. But I think it might be the only way."

Raine stepped next to Ginny. "The only way to what?" she asked bravely.

"To conquer the world!" he cried. Raine giggled a silent giggle, she thought it was a funny thing to want, especially for a grown up.

"First however, I think I will kill your daughter. The least amount of Potter's there are in the world, the better."

Raine and Ginny both gasped. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed as he pointed his wand at Raine.

"NO!" Ginny cried as she threw herself in front of Raine. Ginny fell down on the floor as the green light that came out of Malfoy's wand killed her.

"MOMMA!" Raine screamed as she kneeled down by her mother. "WAKE UP MOMMA! WAKE UP!" Raine shook Ginny, and when nothing happened she burst into tears.

Malfoy laughed a cold evil laugh. "I'll get you next time," he told Raine in a menacing voice, as he disappeared with a loud pop.

"HELP!" Raine screamed as soon as he was gone. "HELP, SOMEBODY!"

Raine waited for a few minutes. There was nobody on the street. "HELP!" she screamed again. A man, about fifty years old hobbled over to her from the next block over.

"Oh my, oh my, what do we have here?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy. Wand. Angelina. Momma." Raine sobbed.

"Did you say Malfoy?" the man asked harshly.

Raine nodded.

"Oh dear. Was Malfoy here?"

Raine nodded again.

"Well that's not good," the man said to himself. "Not good at all. Now tell me clearly, what happened?"

"M-M-Momma had to work today," Raine began.

The man looked at the ground. "Oh my Lord," he said quietly. "Did Malfoy do this? Is this your mother?"

Raine nodded twice.

"What's your father's name?" asked the man.

"I-I-I don't have a Daddy!" Raine wailed. "He died!"

"Oh," said the man sadly. "Did Malfoy kill him too?"

Raine nodded her head, even though it was getting sore from nodding so much.

"What's your name?" asked the ma kindly.

"Raine-Raine-Raine Potter!" Raine said through her sobs.

"Jesus," the man said under his breath. "Come on, I'll bring you to my house and we'll figure out what to do from there."

Raine waited while the old man muttered a spell to make Ginny's body weightless, and invisible. He then picked up the body with his right arm. And he held Raine's hand with his other.

Raine followed him as he led her to the Hogwarts castle.

Raine looked at the castle in awe. "It's so big!" she cried. "Do you live here all by yourself?"

"Oh no," said the man. "This is Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Raine, comprehension dawning on her face. "That's the school!"

"That it is."

"Why do you live here?"

"I work here, I'm a teacher. I teach Dueling for sixth and seventh years."

"Oh, alright," Raine said. Tears were still running down Raine's face. "My parents came to this school," she said.

"They did."

"Did you know them?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I knew your father very well. I knew your grandfather as well. Your grandfather was my best friend when I was young."

"That's cool," said Raine.

"Yes. You're father and mother were great people, Raine. Great people, the world will certainly grieve over your mother's death, almost as much as they did over your father's."

"Good."

Raine and the man continued up to the castle, once inside the doors, Raine stopped.

"What's your name?" she choked out, through her sobs.

"Lupin," he said. "Professor Remus Lupin."

"I like your name," said Raine thoughtfully. "Lupin sounds like something a flower should be called."

"There is a flower called Lupin, although it's spelled differently."

"Oh, well that's cool."

Raine and Professor Lupin walked down a long corridor and up to two stone gargoyles.

"Ministry," Lupin said to the gargoyles, as they sprang to life. 'Ministry' was obviously some sort of password.

Raine followed the Professor up a winding set of stairs, which lead to a large oak door, with many different names carved into it.

Lupin knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called a familiar voice.

Raine gripped Lupin's hand as he opened the door. "UNCLE PERCY!" Raine screamed as she saw the man who was evidently the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Raine ran over to him and grabbed his leg and began sobbing.

"What's going on?" Percy demanded.

Professor Lupin explained everything to Percy. When he was done, it looked as though Percy was desperately trying not to cry, although he wasn't succeeding.

"Why Ginny?" he moaned. "Why? Why? Why?"

Professor Lupin made Ginny's body become visible and left it on the sofa in Percy's office.

Percy and Raine both just cried harder when they saw it.

"Well-I-" Lupin said awkwardly, "I think I'll just leave now. Um, bye," he said as he backed out of the office.

Percy and Raine continued to sob when Professor Lupin left, and didn't quit until a good half an hour later.

"Raine," Percy said, choked out, "I'm going to have to get together with my brothers. We'll need to plan a funeral," he said, tears streaming down his pale freckled face.

Raine just nodded her head, if she talked, she would probably start sobbing gain, and she didn't want that to happen.

Percy busied himself, flooing his head into the fire, so he was able to talk to all of Raine's Uncles.

When he flooed his head to Fred's house, Raine heard a shriek come from the other end.

"OH, MY LORD! HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN? I JUST SAW GINNY TWO HOURS AGO!" came the unmistakable voice of Raine's Aunt Angelina.

Raine began to sob, at the thought that Angelina had been the last person she had been with before her mother's death.

"Oh, Raine, honey," said Angelina, her face visible through the fire, "I'm sorry," she said soothingly.

"It's okay," Raine said, her voice shaking slightly, as she buried her head in some sort of stone basin that was lying on Percy's desk.

Instantly she felt as though she was being transported to another place, in another time.


	3. Chapter 3

"All we've got to worry about now are airplanes!" said a tall, gangly boy with freckles and red hair, the exact same color as Raine's own.

A shorter boy with black hair and bright green eyes looked at the red head and started to laugh. The boys laughed together with out stopping for a while, while Raine took in her surroundings.

'This is a flying car!' Raine thought to herself excitedly. 'I always wanted one of those but dad wouldn't allow it.'

Raine looked back at the boys that were sitting in front of her. "DAD?" Raine screamed as loud as she could, realizing that the young boy with black hair was her own father.

The boy didn't do anything however, he appeared not to hear her, and just continued laughing with the red haired boy, and munching on a toffee.

Raine sighed happily as she watched her father. This was like a fabulous dream in her mind, seeing her father again made Raine feel as though she were on cloud nine.

The car dipped down below the clouds, obviously to find out where they were. They soared back into the clouds, only to start dropping below the clouds once again.

"Come on," said the redhead, twiddling the steering wheel, "Come on now!" he cried, as the engine backfired.

He twiddled the steering wheel some more. "Uh oh," he said as the engine died completely.

The car did a nose dive and fell to the ground below. It hit a tree with a sickening crunch.

"My wand," said the redhead, "Harry look at my wand!"

Raine's father looked sadly at the redhead's now broken wand. Suddenly, there was a loud, THUMP!"

The tree had hit the boys back! The tree knocked around the car, breaking the windshield and a couple other parts.

Raine followed as her father and his friend ran out of the car, grabbed their trunks and Harry's owl and made a mad dash for the Hogwarts castle.

The boys had a brief exchange with a professor, exchanging words that Raine couldn't make out.

"Now Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," said the professor.

The images stopped, and Raine was pulled back into reality.

"Was-was- that my Dad?" she asked Percy, who was now standing behind her.

"It sure was."

"Was that a memory?"

"Yes, it was your father's memory."

"How'd you get my dad's memory?" Raine asked.

"That thing," he said, pointing to the stone basin, is called a pensieve. You can put memories in there."

"Oh, who was the red head boy?"

"Your Uncle Ron."

"I see," Raine said thoughtfully. "Was that my dad's pencil?"

"Pencil?" asked Percy with a laugh. "I think you mean pensieve."

"Yeah."

"Yes, that was your father's pensieve. He left it in Ron's possession; Ron let me keep it in my office, seeing as he had no space for it in his office."

Raine nodded, as though she understood, and Percy let the subject drop.

"We'll be holding Ginny's funeral next Wednesday," he told Raine.

"Okay," Raine nodded her head, tears streaming down her face once again. "I don't want to see my Momma buried!" she wailed.

"Well it has t happen," Percy said, choking a bit on his words. He wiped his hands on his brown robes. "Is it alright if you spend the night at Fred and Angelina's?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Percy smiled, his mouth quivered though, he obviously wasn't in the mood for smiling.

"Let's go then," he said as he sighed. "Here's a port key," he held up an old, folded piece of paper. "One, two, three, go!" he cried as Raine placed her hands atop the piece of paper.

**A/N**

As you can see, it still hasn't really hit Raine that her mother has… well… died.

Also, I understand that not everyone likes the story. So, if you hate it, and have nothing nice to say about it… please don't leave a review. Keep that to your self, even though I respect your opinion.

**Roxy Black: **Thanks for being my first reviewer! By the way, I love your story, Hear My Voice: Ginny Weasley's Journal.

**JeanMarie:** Thanks for the criticism… most of the things you've mentioned are addressed later on in the story… I have about 20 more chapters written.

**Hermione2be:** Yes… I do need a bit of work with the visual description. Keep in mind, I wrote this story last summer…the later chapters are newer. Hopefully I've improved.

Thanks to **Maraudersprincess, Mila The Queen, Moony391, Twilight-princess-05, Rumplemina, Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw, Nikki Evans, HPfan55, **and** Samantha Brookes. **Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

When Raine and Percy appeared in Fred and Angelina's kitchen, they found everyone sitting solemnly in a kitchen chair. Just looking at their hands, even the twins were doing this.

"Fred, Raine's here," Percy said, thinking that Fred had not seen her.

"I know, come here, Raine."

Fred patted his lap and Raine crawled into it. Fred kissed her hair, "Don't worry, sweetheart, you're Momma is in a better place," he whispered sadly.

Raine buried her head into Fred's shoulder, and wouldn't move it until Percy got up to leave.

"Good bye, Raine," he said as he was walking out the door. "I'll see you soon. Oh Fred, here," he said. "I thought you might want to have this," he handed Fred the piece of paper, which Fred took happily in his hand.

"Bye," Raine whispered.

Fred stood up and carried Raine into the guest room. "Angelina set it up for you," he told her.

Raine looked around the room. It was beautiful. Everything was pink and white. The walls had pink and white stripes, the drapes were white, the sheets on the bed were pink, and the comforter was white. Everything was perfect.

"Thanks, Uncle Fred," said Raine as she looked around the room. "I like it a lot."

"Thank Angelina, not me," he said, motioning towards Angelina.

"Thanks, Aunt Angelina," she said as she walked over to sit on the bed.

Angelina nodded, and she and Fred left the room.

Raine sat down. "I want to go home," she whispered to the wall.

Raine crawled into the bed; it was getting kind of late. It was already eight o'clock, which was her bedtime.

"Right now Momma would be reading me 'Good Night Moon'," she said into the night. "I miss you, Momma." Raine listened to the pitter pattering of the rain hitting the roof. "I miss you too, Daddy," she whispered as she lay her head down on the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N **well, this is a REALLY short chapter. I promise this is the shortest of them all. It's just… I thought this was a really appropriate ending spot…short and sweet.

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys, keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 5

"Raine," said a melodic voice. "We're going to visit you're Uncle Ron today."

Raine moved her arm, "Momma?" she asked.

"No, it's me, Aunt Angelina."

Raine sat up in bed. "What are you doing here? Where's my mum?" she asked hurriedly. Visions from the day before flew into Raine's mind. She began to cry. "I don't want to go to Uncle Ron's!" she screamed.

"You have to," Angelina said, pulling Raine out of bed by her feet. "George brought all of your stuff over here from your old house, find some clothes and put them on."

Raine groaned, she screamed, she cried, but Angelina was not going to give up.

Raine pulled her clothes on and trudged into the kitchen. "Let's go," she said grumpily.

Fred leapt out of his chair, grabbed Lacie and Brennan who were running around madly, and dashed off to the front door. He waited there for a moment, because Raine was in no mood to run, and Angelina was in no condition to run, seeing as she was eight months pregnant.

When they got to the door, Fred ushered them outside and lead them to the train station. Raine held Angelina's hand, and kept her eyes closed the whole way, she didn't want to see the place where she saw her mother murdered right before her eyes.

Raine brought them to the ticket counter, and bought train tickets for everyone. "We're getting on the Ministry Transport," he said, pointing to a powder blue train.

Raine hopped aboard, she had been on this train many times when she was younger, and had gone to visit her daddy at work.

Raine ran throughout the whole train, looking for a compartment big enough for Fred, Angelina, herself, and the twins.

"I found one!" she called as she entered into a compartment near the back.

"We're coming!" Fred said, sounding like a five year old.

"Yay!" Lacie screamed as she entered the compartment. "There's a window!"

Brennan busied himself setting up his toy trucks on the ground, while Fred and Angelina were deep in conversation. Raine held Lacie in her lap, as they both looked out the window.

"Look, Raine, it's a cow!" said Lacie, pointing to a cow off in the distance.

"It sure is," Raine told her.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

"We're here!" Fred exclaimed. Once again, acting like a five year old.

They climbed out of the train and walked down the street. Raine kept her eyes glued to the left side of the street, for her old house was on the right and she was afraid she would break down if she saw her house again.

The twins raced each other to the door. "We're here!" they both screamed as Hermione Weasley swung the door open.

Raine ran inside, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione's home had always been her second home. And Raine wished she could stay here rather than at Fred and Angelina's.

"Hi, Mike, Jenna, Heidi, Tasha, Hannah, and, Laura," said Raine to Hermione and Ron's six children.

"I'm turning three soon!" said Laura, pulling on Raine's shirt.

"Cool, do you want a 'Pretty Unicorn' for your birthday?" Raine asked, excitedly. "I really want one of those!"

"You're so immature!" spat Jenna. "You're eight years old Raine, same as me, and same as Heidi. But I act like I'm twelve; Heidi acts like she's eight, and you act like your five."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Jenna, shut it!" Mike said to her, obviously trying to remind her Raine had just watched her mother die the day before.

"Tash, Han," said Raine, turning her attention towards the six year old and the four year old. "Why don't you go play with Lacie and Brennan?"

"Alright!" the little girls agreed as they ran off to go play with their cousins.

"Come play with me, Raine!" squealed the beautiful Heidi as she ran up the stairs.

Raine ran after her, leaving Mike, who was too old to play with Raine, and Jenna, who was just mean, to entertain them selves.

"How come you have blonde hair while everyone else has red hair?" Raine asked Heidi as she twirled a strand of her own hair.

"Dunno," Heidi answered, pulling out her dress-up chest from under her bed. "I guess I got it from Mum. 'Cause she has brown hair."

"Oh," said Raine, opening up the chest and pulling out a white wedding dress. "That's pretty," she said.

"Yeah, I think so too!" Heidi said, biting her nail and rummaging through the trunk. "Aha!" she said, as she pulled up an old brownish cloak. "Isn't this a strange cloak?" she asked.

"Yeah it is. I don't like it!" Raine answered.

"Neither do I," Heidi replied, "I just found it in here; I don't even know where it came from! I was going through my trunk yesterday and it was just in here! It was so weird!"

Raine wasn't exactly freaked out. Heidi had a terrible memory; she often found "random things" where she didn't expect it.

They heard the door open. "What are you doing in here?" came the rude voice of Jenna.

"I'm playing dress-up with Heidi," Raine answered, not even bothering to look at Jenna.

"This is my room," Jenna said, strolling over to Raine and craning her neck down in order to stare Raine in the eye.

"It's mine too!" Heidi interjected angrily.

"So?"

"So Raine came to play … with me, so she can stay here!" Heidi said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Raine's eyes darted back and forth between the two sisters, who were so close in age, yet looked nothing alike.

"Whatever," Jenna said, as though she didn't care, "I'm going over to Morgan's." Morgan was the girl who lived across the street, Raine, Heidi, and Jenna had all always loved playing with her. Now, Raine wasn't so sure she would again if Morgan was going to be Jenna's 'ally'. "Later, Little Baby," she said, directing the comment at Raine, "bye, Blondie," she said to Heidi.

Heidi jumped up. "DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE!" she screamed, but it was too late, Jenna had already left.

**A/N**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers. I love you guys, Keep it up!**


	6. Chapter 6

3 years later

A short girl with flaming red hair, and emerald green eyes hopped aboard the Hogwarts Express, dragging two trunks behind her.

"Where am I supposed to put these?" she asked her cousin Mike.

"Up there," he answered, pointing.

The girl popped her gum and put her trunks where Mike had pointed.

"Now what, Mike?" asked a very tall girl with the same flaming red hair, although she had sky blue eyes.

"Follow me, and we'll find a place to sit," Mike said as he began walking to the end of the train.

"This is a really long walk!" complained a very pretty girl with golden blonde hair which was hanging in two low braids; her grey eyes flickered, warning the other three that she was annoyed.

"Stop complaining, Heidi," the tall girl said.

"I'm not complaining!" Heidi argued.

"Both of you, shut up!"

"You can't tell us what to do, Raine."

"You're right, I can't," said the girl named Raine. "Sorry Mike, I'm going to go find my own compartment."

"That's alright with me, I wish I could do the same," Mike said, sighing.

"I'm coming with you!" Heidi squealed as she ran to catch up with Raine.

Raine waited for her and the two found their own compartment together. When one had been found Raine plopped down on a seat thankfully.

"Thank God I'm finally away from Jenna!" she said, referring to the tall girl.

"Oh come on, Raine. Jenna's not that bad."

"Not that bad, but she's still bad."

Heidi gave up trying to argue with Raine, she knew she'd never win.

"Fine Raine, you win," she said as she opened up her trunk and pulled out a brown cloak. "Remember this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Do you want it?"

Raine was about to say no, when something made her change her mind and accept the cloak.

"Yeah, I do," she said, taking the cloak from Heidi and stuffing it in her trunk. "Thanks."

"No problem," Heidi told her as she began biting her nail.

Raine looked at her own hands; they were nice and clean and had beautiful long nails that had been painted bright green to match the color of her eyes.

"Stop biting your nails, it's a bad habit," she told Heidi as she swatted Heidi's hand away from her mouth.

"I can't help it, Raine," Heidi told her.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Come in!" Heidi called cheerfully.

In walked a GORGEOUS boy. He had platinum blonde hair, and grey eyes. Raine thought he looked like Malfoy.

"You look exactly like Malfoy," she told him.

"Yes, I know, unfortunately," the boy sighed. "Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure!" said Heidi, who was obviously quite taken with him. "Go right ahead!"

**Yes yes… I know it has been QUITE some time since I've updated. I honestly just didn't have the time! The story's done. And has been done for a very very veryyy, long time. I'll update about one chapter each day. Or I'll try at least.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
